This invention relates to a device for tightening the waist of a garment, such as coat, jacket, shirt, trousers, skirt, one-piece dress, overcoat, overall, etc. More particularly, this invention relates to a device to pull the waist of such a garment into a gathered state.
In the prior art, for the purpose of tightening the waist of such a garment, a single string which is slidably inserted in a tubular hem or sheath provided at the waist and each end whereof is drawn out from an opening provided at each end of said hem or sheath is used. However, in tightening the waist by pulling the two ends of such a string, the waist cannot be pulled into gathers. Therefore, the wearer has to hold the opening of the hem or sheath with one hand so that the gathers are formed while the other hand is drawing the string. When the garment is a lumber jacket, coat, overall, etc., which are made of thick cloth, it is not only inconvenient but also difficult to tighten the waist. And the string is simply slidably placed in the tubular hem or sheath, and therefore the string end is often drawn into the tubular hem or sheath when the garment is taken off.
With the aim is eliminating these defects of the prior art drawstring of the garment, I intended to improve the tightening device for garments by applying the principle of the drawstring for the opening and closing of clothbags. Said drawstring goes round the opening of the bag twice forming a double ring. With such a drawstring the opening forming is easily closed uniform gathers by drawing out the two ends thereof.
However, if such a drawstring for a bag is applied to a garment as is, the drawstring completely encircles the waist of the garment and therefore the front parts of the garment cannot be opened. So, I have created a new device for tightening the waist of a garment by using two strings, each of which is secured to one end of the tubular hem or sheath of the garment waist and is passed through the tubular hem or sheath and is drawn out from an opening at the other end of the tubular hem or sheath of a garment.